parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
American Black Bear
With a population double that of all other bear species combined, the American black bear (Ursus americanus) is by far the most common member of the bear family (Ursidae). Despite its common name, the black bear exhibits considerable variation in colouration, both among individuals from a single litter, and between populations from separate geographical regions. While most populations in the west of the American black bear’s range have black fur, in the east, many populations have lighter cinnamon or yellow-brown coats. In addition, some populations found along the pacific coast have grey-blue fur, while in British Colombia, Canada, around ten percent of the population have an entirely white coat. It has been suggested that the variability in coat colouration may be related to habitat, with lighter coloured bears occurring in open habitats. It may also serve a purpose in mimicking brown bears (Ursus arctos) that compete and sometimes prey upon this species. Despite some similarities between the American black bear and the brown bear, this species can readily be identified by its head profile, which slopes in a roughly straight line from the brow to the end of the snout. In addition, it lacks a prominent shoulder hump, and has short claws, well suited for climbing. The American black bear produces a range of vocalisations, with a “woof” sound usually given in alarm by adults, while the young may produce shrill howls when lonely or frightened. American Black Bear Subspecies * Cinnamon Bear * Eastern Black Bear * Kermode Bear * Louisiana Black Bear Roles * It played Baby Face in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played GoGo Tomago in Big Hero 6 (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Louie and Cecilia in We're Back! An Amazon Animal's Story * It played Ted Pauley in American Animals, Inc. * It played Rex in We're Back! An American Animal's Story and We're Back!: A Canadian Animal's Story * It played Talarurus in ARCTIC ANIMAL * It played Gia in North America (Samwei1234 Version) Gallery Ursus Americanus.jpg Black bear oregon zoo.jpg Melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-2525.jpg|Melody Time (1948) PPG Bear.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) Black_Bear (Wild Kratts).png ZT-BlackBear.jpg Bear Narina.jpg|The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) IMG_7864.PNG CPatP Black Bear.png IMG 0262.JPG|New Mexico State Animals IMG 5739.JPG IMG 8065.JPG IMG_0039.PNG Leapfrog Elephant.jpg|Math Circus (2004) Superbook Bears.png PunchKick121.png Cabelas-dangerous-hunts-20041113033615285-000.jpg Downkiok.PNG FHFIF Black Bear.jpg Zebras On the Ark.jpg 400px-Bear (The Fox & The Hound).jpg Bear, American Black (Untamed and Uncut).png Star meets American Black Bear.png Evan Almighty Bears.png Amazing-animals-activity-center-black-bear.png American Black Bear WOZ.png olympic-black-bear-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Books EF3D097B-F941-47B3-8F3E-38761DB734B2.jpeg 573B8C87-C0AD-4380-B5BE-2B1598071F36.jpeg 2BE23179-238F-495D-A6A4-2B6F6CE7B34F.jpeg 11899C2C-CBD3-4C7F-839E-EAFE3F4E481C.jpeg 9138F542-196C-40DD-AFE9-2EE03D9C302A.jpeg B668ADD4-169E-4889-BD70-3F18F99B7DBD.jpeg 69FFC16A-6DCD-49A9-91FE-44D97221DC2D.jpeg 1D63288A-3ABC-4534-B54F-744AD60A065E.jpeg 5372E56F-D0DA-4A68-A652-2ADD0AD3B538.jpeg 64074F7B-5175-4992-858C-90EA21D08B5B.jpeg FEE5AD17-3133-4263-AA4D-C8B98D9207D8.jpeg 446FF035-FCB9-48CD-AF1D-575400358903.jpeg E8B87356-1274-4B3F-9918-68A2D1EFF9AC.jpeg 2F5F4901-2C58-4B81-9B43-2CC4D31C8D0A.jpeg ACA2FCB3-4DFB-437A-AB32-7C0BDDE0DB2F.jpeg 4A5608A4-A0D1-414F-BEA4-6032FCB27B1E.jpeg D84AB4CE-BA93-4FC3-B85C-89E1371E2CFF.jpeg See Also * Brown Bear * Polar Bear * Asiatic Black Bear * Sloth Bear * Spectacled Bear * Sun Bear * Giant Panda Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Bears Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Horseland Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Alexandria Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:State Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Old Yeller Animals Category:Flamingo Gardens Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:Noah's Ark Sanctuary Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Never Smile at a Monkey Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Dr. Seuss Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals